A/SF-13 Cyclone
The Atmosphere/Space Fighter program of the Coalition Navy Aviation had provided a prototype of several jetcraft capable of operating in both environments required of a natural carrier-based vehicle for service on the newly minted Coalition carrier force. Designed to operate with a minimal crew, combined with a hyper-advanced computerized and data-independent network, the Cyclone was constructed by a pairing of 30 companies with invested technologies. Design, Atmospheric/Stellar Fighter model 13, Cyclone The newest model is designed to bolster the local electronics ability to react to enemy intrusions; an improved weapons package offers the Cyclone vehicle the ability to attack larger targets in coordinated formations.With later testing and actual combat experience, the Cyclone was approved for mass production; being equipped with two variant based weaponry. Housing the ordinance along the fuselage and wing mounts, the Cyclone is able to maintain aerodynamcy and speed while keeping its ordinance prepared and ready to fire. The first test beds of the Cyclone were produced by the Pikti Rhokan Armories, based in the Ceti Region. When the Pikti officials approached the Ceti Region of Military Developments, the requirements for a vehicle in tandem development with the MSC-45 Hurricane were extremely focused; it proved that the Pikti Rhokan engineers had designed a sufficient concept to the FBCA. The functioning design of the Cyclone that was tested by the Ceti Region personnel was capable of acheiving high-speeds using a powerful, yet compactly distributed, thrust-to-weight engine charger in accordance with an onboard fly-by-wire system. Manufacturing At mass production numbers, the Cyclone is produced by nearly 200 separate companies with specialized facilities, 30 of those companies being part of the RBCA's S&H 500. Plants beyond the Inner Empire operate, the Fastid and Kodiraville Military Production Plants in the Roren Networks of the Empire build Cyclone exclusively for the Military Apparatus. Weaponry and Equipment The Cyclone's high-speed design and manueverobility enhancements required a more subtle approach to weaponry than other Coalition vehicles. Using a clusters of weaponry groupings forward the nose, at the wing integrations and on points of entry below and above the vehicle, the physique of the Cyclone makes the ship to be far less armed than it actually is. Along the wings, ordinance housing pods store the pylon hardpoints that mount many of the Cyclone's guided weaponry. ''2, 68mm M9K5 High-Velocity Railguns''; The primary projectile armament of the Cyclone is the pair of lateral fuselage 68x304mm HVR platforms. Separately fed and operated, and often firing on an alternate procession, the 68mm weapons provide high-velocity fire while maintaining the accuracy of the cartridge with an advanced ballistic integration. The projectile fired is capable of reaching extreme ranges, and still inflicting significant damage upon a target; it is capable of disintegrating into a molten spread shot at coordinate altitudes or with atmospheric/mechanical conditions. ''4, 32mm Mk. 5 FNK Autorailers; The four wing-mounted 32x244mm Mk.5 autorailers are the secondary and support projectile weaponry on the Cyclone; the combined rate of fire is capable of placing sufficient ordinance on target with the often short amounts of time that the Cyclone can precisely fire the weapons. ''4, 14.7mm Mk. 53 XRK Magnetic Rifles; Situated in tandem the Mk. 5 autorailers, the 14.7x88mm magnetic rifles are the smallest projectile weapons onboard the Cyclone. The Mk. 53 XRKs perform excellently in an atmosphere or vacuum, and have become the saving graces of Cyclone pilots. ''Quick Assault Munitions; The covered pylon housings of the Cyclone's four main wing hardpoints only allows a certain type of ordinance to be mounted for use. Operating on multi-function rigs containing two Hammerhead bombs, the QAM capability of the Cyclone is boosted with an ultra-precise guiding computer onboard. ''High Velocity Strike Missile; The primary directed-target and guided ordinance, the Phantom strike missile provides the Cyclone with a BVR weapon. Capable of being mounted on the wing hardpoints and several along the fuselage, Cyclone multi-function abilities with the Phantom allow three strike missiles to be mounted per hardpoint with active firing and direction.